Monkey Casino
The Monkey Casino is a Tower which lets you spend $250 to spin the slot machine (you can only spend cash to spin once per round), which provides you with many different prizes. However, at the end of every round it will also give you one free spin too! There is however a 50% chance that none of the slots will match up and you'll get nothing. The prizes: *The Bloons won't give you cash when popped, and will have an RBE equal to 50. It can only be Reds to Purples, and occasionally Blacks or Whites. They will be spaced out like Spaced Bloons in BTD Battles, and they appear at the end of the round. **The bloons won't give you cash when popped, and will have an RBE equal to 500. It can be any Bloon that is the child of a MOAB (Ceramics, Rainbows, Zebras, and so on). They will be grouped like Grouped Bloons in BTD Battles, and they appear at the end of the round. It would look like a Casino and I'm too lazy to think up what it would look like when upgraded. Path 1 Upgrades Greater Odds You'll have a better chance of getting a prize! Price: $750 on Medium. Details: The odds of getting nothing is reduced to 30%, the odds of every prize (including the Bloon prizes) is increased by 1%. Example: Matching three Bronze Coins now has a 6% chance. No Bloons The Bloon Prize almost never occurs! Price: $1,000 on Medium. Details: You'll only have a 4% chance of matching 2 Bloon icons and a 1% chance of matching 3 Bloon icons. All other prizes also get a 1% increase in the chance of getting chosen. Example: Matching three Bronze Coins now has a 7% chance. Incredible Odds You'll almost always get a prize, and a new prize is added! Price: $3,000 on Medium. Details: You now have a 10% chance of getting nothing, the odds of every prize except the Bloon prizes is increased by 2%, and the new prize is added: There's a 3% chance of doubling your current cash and a 1% chance of tripling it by matching up two or three dollar sign icons. Slot Machine of Bloon Doom If you match up the Bloon Icons, it now makes Bloons pop two or three layers a second automatically for the next round, AND it does 10x damage to MOAB-classes. Price: $15,000 on Medium. Monkey Vegas Tier 5 Upgrade: Turns the Casino into an entire City! Now you can play the slots THREE TIMES for free each round! Price: $50,000 on Medium. Path 2 Upgrades Cheaper Slots When you pay to spin, you can spend only $100! Price: $1,500 on Medium. More Spins You get an extra free Spin each round! Price: $3,000 on Medium. Addictive Casino Non-boss non-blimp Bloons that enter its range have a 10% chance of entering the Casino and coming out five seconds later either richer or poorer. If richer, they will gain the Regrowth Attribute (or regrow twice as fast if already Regrowth) and if poorer, they will gain the Degrowth Attribute (or degrow twice as fast if already Degrowth). Price: $2,500 on Medium. Details: It now has a range equal to a Banana Farm, and there is a 25% chance the Bloons will be richer, and a 75% chance they'll be poorer. Also, if a Regrowth Bloon is made poor, it simply loses the Regrowth Attribute and if a Degrowth Bloon is made rich, it loses the Degrowth Attribute. Double or Nothing Double or Nothing Ability: Either doubles your cash or leaves you without any cash! 50% chance of each, no cooldown timer. Price: $5,000 on Medium. Double or Half Tier 5 Upgrade: The improved ability means that if you lose, you'll only lose half your cash, not all of it. Price: $20,000 on Medium. Category:Towers